


Ради любви к искусству

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternative Lifestyles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенты Оксфорда Ганнибал Лектер (художник) и Уилл Грэм (ценитель творчества Ганнибала Лектера) знакомятся на выставке…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради любви к искусству

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю alma725, grimspeck, GredAndForge за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

3 февраля 1937 года  
Оксфорд

Ганнибал Лектер, студент колледжа Крайст-Чёрч, начинающий художник и пр., и пр., впервые встретил Уилла Грэма на вернисаже «Реализм или сюрреализм» в Оксфорде. Уилл Грэм стоял перед его картиной «Весенняя Флоренция» и пил вино.

— Стоящая вещь?

— Алхимическая, — отозвался Уилл, и было непонятно, одобряет он картину или нет.

— В другом зале есть американские примитивисты, Хоббс…

— Да, и есть отличная пародия на примитивизм — «Полуденная жатва».

Ганнибал Лектер взял с подноса проходившего мимо официанта бокал вина.

— Куратор выставки, Кроуфорд, считает, что ту картину написал Хоббс.

— Он ничего не понимает, — отмахнулся Уилл Грэм. — Все же другое, почерк, мазок, цвета…

Уилл продолжал говорить, а Ганнибал не мог оторваться от его беспокойного лица и умных глаз.

— Уилл, признайтесь, а вы сами не рисуете? — спросил Ганнибал, когда тот закончил искусствоведческую лекцию.

— Нет. С чего вы взяли?

— Вы неплохо разбираетесь в технике, светотени, понимаете общий замысел даже там, где он в зачаточном состоянии. Вы не можете не рисовать сами.

— Мне нечего выражать, поэтому я… назовем меня ценителем тех, кому есть что показать.

— Из нас двоих мог бы получиться совершенный человек, Уилл.

— Неужели?

— Ту картину нарисовал я.

— Поздравлять не с чем.

— И эту тоже я.

Теперь-то Ганнибал получил все внимание Уилла.

— Вам не нравится примитивизм, и той работой вы высмеяли его, хотя вас никто и не понял.

— Мне смешны их восторги. Кроуфорд считает, что я ищу свой стиль, но он не понимает, что…

— Что вы его уже нашли. Все же это очень тяжело, быть непонятым…

— Вы же поняли.

Уилл улыбнулся широко и безмятежно.

— Хотите улизнуть? Я бы мог показать вам другие свои работы, их я еще никому не показывал.

— Здесь только одна стоящая картина, так что я за. Вы живете один?

— К счастью. Хотя у меня часто бывают гости. Довольно испорченные друзья. Надеюсь, вас это не пугает?

— Нет. Уравновешу их своей праведностью.

— Уилл, только не говорите мне, что вы еще девственник. С такой-то внешностью? Не разыгрываете?

Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу:

— Хотите стать моим Мефистофелем?

Недвусмысленное предложение опалило, но Ганнибал позволил себе только улыбнуться:

— Очень хочу.

Картины, вино и — наконец-то! — в гостях не идиот, а человек, с которым можно обсудить Ренессанс и классическую школу. Тонкий ценитель с хорошим вкусом и эрудицией.

— У вас часто встречается рефрен — прощание с Патроклом. Есть какая-то история с грустным финалом или вы заранее драматизируете свою жизнь ради искусства?

— Зависит от вас, Уилл.

Ганнибал взял его ладонь, поднес к своему лицу — и, прежде чем прикоснуться губами, понюхал.

Уилл замер в кресле, но не оттолкнул. Поэтому Ганнибал, не отрываясь от ладони, присел на подлокотник. Уилл потрясенно смотрел и боялся даже дышать, и глаза его заволакивал столь притягательный туман.

— Давно пора расширить ваши горизонты, Уилл. Возможно, после этого у вас появится, что показать миру.

Ганнибал щекой прислонился к щеке, вдыхая терпкий, ни с кем не сходный запах — запах, от которого кружило голову, как от вина хорошей выдержки.

— У вас контрастное лицо, Уилл. Темные кудри и серые глаза. Вы знаете, что серые глаза в Британии — редки?

Он говорил все это, лаская пальцами, губами и языком кадык и шею, скулы, нос и мочки ушей.

— У вас красивый лоб, Уилл. Ах, если бы я был скульптором.

Уилл тяжело дышал, виски его взмокли.

— На нас много одежды, — хрипло выдохнул он.

Осторожно, одну за другой, они расстегнули пуговицы рубашек (пиджаки и жилеты давно висели в углу на мольберте). Ганнибал долго водил подушечками пальцев по ключицам и соскам Уилла, пока кожа того на руках не покрылась мурашками, а сам Уилл не потянулся в объятия, пытаясь губами найти губы Ганнибала.

— Безжалостный садист.

— Художник. И вы мой шедевр, Уилл.

Поцелуй был похож на волны Атлантики перед штормом. Их обоих накрыло с головой, и чем сильней тонул Уилл, тем больше погружался в него Ганнибал.

Уилла в буквально смысле трясло, пока Ганнибал стягивал с него и себя все лишнее. Впрочем, ботинки и носки Уилл сбросил сам.

— На кровати будет удобнее, как вы считаете, Уилл?

Они перешли на кровать, легли боком друг к другу.

— Повторяйте, Уилл.

Ганнибал довольно сильно обхватил его член двумя пальцами, чуть ниже головки. Другую руку поднес к лицу Уилла, проведя большим пальцем по губам.

— Твой член, Уилл, он такой же шелковистый, как твои губы.

Уилл выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Ганнибал стал двигать пальцами вдоль члена.

— Убедись сам, Уилл, — произнес Ганнибал, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу.

Уилл дотронулся пальцами до губ Ганнибала, невесомо, как крылья бабочки. И этими же пальцами он провел по головке члена и уздечке, прежде чем крепко обхватить.

— Быстро и беспощадно? — Уилл не сказал, а горячим воздухом обжег ухо Ганнибалу.

В глазах поплыло — сказалась ударная доза вина и Уилла — и Ганнибал вновь прислонился щекой к щеке, немного потерся, вызывая у Уилла сдавленный стон.

Они грубо дрочили друг другу, задыхаясь от ритма и накатывающего удовольствия.

Уилл немного подпортил момент — развернул лицо Ганнибала за подбородок, впился своими шелковыми, медовыми, умопомрачительными губами и добил языком.

Кончили они секунды через три, бурно выплескивая живительную влагу в руки друг друга.

— Если оттягиваешь финал, Уилл, слаще наслаждение, — отдышавшись, проговорил Ганнибал. — Поэтому или целуйся, или дрочи, но не смешивай.

И, глядя в затуманенные глаза, поднял испачканную ладонь и стал вылизывать ее, с удовольствием глядя, как румянец окрашивает лицо Уилла.

— Мы повторим еще раз сегодня, Уилл. И ты сам поймешь это искусство.

Уилл закрыл глаза, засыпая.

— Понимать искусство я люблю.


End file.
